Tequlia Body Shots
by CrissColferLover93
Summary: It's Darren's birthday and everyone is drunk. Chris and Darren finally reveal there feelings for each other. Rated T for strong language and talks of sex.


**Hope you guys enjoy please review with constructive criticism :)**

"ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR...FIVE"

"WOOOOOO" the whole cast and crew screamed as Darren took his fifth shot. At this point the whole cast and crew of gLee had been celebrating Darren's birthday for about two hours and were very drunk and dancing like mad people.

"Chris Chris come dance with me" Lea screeched into Chris' ear "only if the sexy birthday boy does" Chris slurred grabbing Darren's hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. The whole cast and crew screamed again and joined the three on the dance floor. Everyone were swaying their hips and grinding on the nearest people to them. Which in Darren's case were Lea and Chris. Darren decided in his drunken haze it would probably be best to dance with Chris as Lea and Cory were fucking and didn't want to get on the wrong side of the frankenteen. It had nothing to do with the fact that Darren had feelings for Chris and had since the moment they met and that Chris looked particularly sexy all sweaty so his purple shirt hugged him nicely and that the black skinny jeans Chris was wearing left nothing to the imagination no it had nothing to do with that so Darren backed up to Chris so his back was against Chris' chest and slung his arm around Chris' neck and started swaying his hips and grinding to the music. Chris put his hands on Darren's hips and pushed his groin into Darren's backside in time to the music when Chris did this Darren had to bite back a moan.

After about ten minutes of dancing like that Darren had to take a breather otherwise he would take Chris there and then. He was so hard in his jeans it was uncomfortable he decided to go to the bar and have a couple of shots before he went to the bathroom to sort out he's very obvious problem. He sat on the bar stool and ordered two shots of tequila he watched all of his friends dancing and having fun, he thought about how lucky he was and how happy he was in that moment Darren was cut short of his thoughts as Chris came over and practically sat in his lap (which did not help is problem) " great party DC" Chris slurred into Darren's ear " thanks CC but you organised it I'm glad your having fun though I am too" Darren replied. When the shots arrived Darren offered one to Chris which he gratefully accepted and he took the other for himself he was just about to lick his thumb ready to shake the salt on when Chris stopped him. Chris picked up the plate with the lime and salt on and whispered seductively into Darren's ear "come with me" before he walked towards the bathroom swaying his hips. He is going to be the death of me Darren thought before picking up his shot and following his secret crush.

Chris opened the door and waited for Darren to come inside putting the plate and shot on the side next to the basin when Darren came in Chris motioned for Darren to do the same before brushing past Darren and locking the main door. " Wait Chris why do you have a master key" Darren asked confused "I know the owner that's how we got the club for the night he asked me to lock up" Chris said simply.

Chris stalked over to Chris and said "take your shirt off" whilst un buttoning his own Darren audibly gulped when Chris let his shirt drop to the floor Chris just smirked and motioned for Darren to do the same. Although Darren was confused he did as he was told. Darren was just about to ask what the fuck was going on when Chris stopped him but placing a lip to his mouth "look Darren I know you like me I've seen the way you look at me on and off set and whenever we film heated Klaine scenes you run off set as soon as the Director shouts cut. I willed myself to not believe that you liked me even though Lea, Amber and Ashly constantly told me they were sure you liked me. Like I just said I didn't know for certain until I felt you dancing on me out there and now I know for sure I can tell you that I feel the same God I have fancied you since I saw you in AVPM and then I met you and got to know you and realised my feeling were deeper than wanting to bend you over and have my way with you even though I still want that I don't just want only that anymore I want a relationship." When Chris' finished both him and Darren had tears in their eyes then Chris noticed the untouched shots he went over and got the plate and one shot "tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable at any point" Chris said before licking from Darren's collarbone to just below his ear where Darren shivered Chris then shook the salt on the wet patch and place the lime in Darren's mouth before licking the trail of salt where Chris bit slightly just below Darren's ear then took the shot and sucked the lime from Darren's mouth. When Chris finished he just smirked and picked up the other shot and replaced it with the empty shot glass and gave it to Darren whilst taking the plate from Darren. Slowly Darren did the exact same thing to Chris as he did to Darren with made Chris moan softly. Darren took the plate from Chris and placed it on the side with the other empty shot glass and his own and stalked up to Chris and whispered against his lips "fuck Chris if I wasn't hard before I am now" before smashing there lips together almost immediately Chris swiped his tongue against Darren's bottom lip begging for entrance which Darren happily gave they both moaned together when there tongues touched. They kissed passionately both tongues and hands exploring eagerly before Darren pulled away " Chris I know what you said before but please I don't want this to be a one night thing it can't be a one night thing because I don't think I can cope if it is I want to be able to wake up in the morning and kiss and cuddle my boyfriend not wake up to an empty bed" Darren was almost crying when he finished. Chris simply picked up his shirt and put it on. Darren's heart sunk but he refused to let Chris see how broken he was and slid on his own shirt back on. Chris came over once more and placed a chaste kiss on Darren's lips and said "come on lets go back to my place boyfriend so we can kiss and cuddle all day tomorrow" Darren flung his arms around Chris and kissed him with everything he had.

They broke apart and walked out into the club Chris gave the keys to the bar manager and told him to lock up before taking Darren's hand and leading him out the club with knowing glancing from all the cast and crew.

Sure enough the next morning both boys woke up with massive hangovers but in each others arms they spent the day kissing and cuddling and having rounds two, three, four and five of the night before.


End file.
